Many headsets or headphones are provided with replaceable ear pads or ear cushions, as these are subject to wear and becomes dirty by extensive use. Therefore, it is possible to substitute the ear pads with new ones.
The Jabra GN 9120 is a headset according to the preamble of claim 1. The ear pad is ring-shaped and comprises an inner ring, which together with a protrusion with an undercut on the earphone provides a “snap” solution. Other headsets provide other mechanical attachment means for detachably attaching the ear pad to the earphone.